Betrayal
by moonbaby97
Summary: Snape finds out Remus' secret. Can be read with Frogiveness, but can be read alone too.


Title: Betrayal

Author: moonbaby97

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and am not making any money off of this.

Betrayal

"I can't come Thursday, I have to go to my mums, she's sick..." are us said.

"Oh, okay, is tomorrow alright?" Severus countered. The auburn haired boy seemed to be thinking about it awfully hard.

After a minute he replied, "Yeah, I should be able to- here at six?"

"Sure." Severus watched Remus put his books in his bag, gathering his things simultaneously. The two boys walked out of the library together than split up, each heading towards their own house dorms. /He's hiding something/ Severus thought. /And I'm going to find out what it is/

He stumbled into the Common Room, lost in his thoughts, when he bumped into none other than Lucius Malfoy. "Uumph! Watch it you bast- Severus! I was just looking for you," he said coyly.

"I told you I wasn't interested, Lucius, thanks for the offer though," Severus said irritably.

"And I believe I told you that it'd really be worth it, if you'd just listen to the Dar-"

"I'm not interested, Lucius," Severus said cutting him off. He pushed past Malfoy and stalked up stairs to his room. He threw his bag on the floor and went to the bathroom to change. When he came back John McAvory, Geoff Goyle, and Luke McNaire were back, all sitting on McNaires bed, whispering. Severus rolled his eyes and went to his bed, closest to the window. He looked out: /Almost a full moon/ he thought to himself before falling into a fitful sleep.

The next morning he woke up early. /Good, I'll be able to avoid another heart-to-heart with Lucius/

The day passes uneventful, rare for him- the Marauders usually cause him quite a bit of trouble. /That's not totally fair/ he thought. /Potter and Black cause me trouble/

At six o'clock sharp he walked into the library, going straight to the nook he and Remus studied at. Remus was already there and looked up when Severus approached. "Hello, Remus," he said, sitting down.

"Right on time, as usual," Remus said, smiling. Severus smiled back. /He looks tired. Really tired.../

"Potions or Defense Against the Dark Arts first?" Severus asked, taking out his books.

Remus smiled, "Potions. I haven't even started yet." This made Severus smile; Remus really was a smart kid, but he was terrible at Potions.

An hour passed and they were just staring at their Defense Against the Dark Arts essays when Lucius walked up. "D. A. D. A., huh? Trying to stay safe, Severus?" Remus' face went pale.

"Not particularly, just pass really," Severus replied without looking up.

"And who better to teach you than young Mr. Lupin here, how convenient."

"Yes, yes, very convenient," he said, not really paying attention. "Now if you'll excuse us, Lucius, we were in the middle of something."

"Oh yes, I'll leave. Good bye, Severus. Lupin."

"Sorry about that, Remus, we've been having a bit of a disagreement, Lucius and I- Remus? Are you okay? You're whiter than the Bloody Baron..." he asked, voice full of concern.

"Yeah, sorry, just feeling a bit under the weather. I'm fine though, really," Remus replied hastily, color returning to his cheeks.

"Okay," was all Severus said, confusion clouding his eyes. /Defiantly hiding something/

They finished their essays with just enough time for each boy to make it to his Common Room before curfew. When Severus got back to Slytherin Dorms the Common Room was empty- except for a certain blonde. "Snape and Lupin, sitting in a tree," Lucius taunted. Severus wheeled on him so fast Lucius barely had time to react.

"I'm not in love with Remus, Malfoy, and I'm not going to join your blue blood group. Leave. Me. Alone." Severus growled, his wand at Lucius' throat. He pulled back slowly, picking up his bag.

"I know a secret about your Mr. Lupin, the Dark Lord is very interested in him." Severus ignored him and walked to his room, leaving Malfoy with a smirk on his face.

All night, as hard as he tried to sleep, all Severus could think about was what Lucius had said. It seemed he had just fallen asleep when his alarm went off. He rolled over and hit the snooze button, but it was no use- he was already awake. His conversation with Malfoy played in his head for what must have been the thousandth time. He just couldn't figure out what link Remus could have with Lucius' "Dark Lord." He wouldn't see Remus (outside of the Great Hall) until his last class that day and planned to ask him of he knew what Lucius was talking about. But he wasn't there. On the way back from dinner he ran into Black. "Where's Remus?" he demanded.

"At his mothers, not that it's any of your business, Snivellus," Sirius replied sourly.

"I don't believe you," Severus said.

"Fine, don't believe me." Snape pinned Sirius to the wall.

"I'm going to ask you again, Black. Where is he?"

"You really need to talk to him that bad? Fine you nosy, greasy-haired git. In fourth-five minutes, go to the Whomping Willow. Use a stick to hit the knot at the base and sneak by it, following the tunnel under the roots. At the end of the tunnel you'll find Remus," he said angrily before pushing Snape off of him and running down the hall. Severus thought about it, then decided he'd do exactly as Black said, see where it got him.

Severus ran across the grounds, covered by the shadows of night. He followed Blacks directions (the hardest of which was finding a stick to poke the knot with) and was following the tunnel when he heard howls, moans, and then his name: "Severus! Don't! Come back here!" He ignored the messy haired boy and kept going. Then he felt James run right into him, tackling him to the ground.

"Get off me, Potter, I need to-"

"Remus is a werewolf, you have to turn around, c'mon!" James practically yelled in his face, pushing him up and back the way they came.

Severus was in shock. He vaguely remembered going to the Hospital Wing, then walking to Dumbledores office. He told his story and when he was done the Headmaster looked at him said, "Severus, I'm going to have to ask you to keep Mr. Lupine condition a secret, surely you can understand." That was when he recovered.

"Keep his secret? Are you mental? He's a monster! He should be killed!"

"You shut your mouth you bastard, Remus is the nicest-" James shouted.

"James. Thank you for your help, Severus owes you his life, and Remus will need your support. You may not be happy with Sirius right now, but I do hope you all forgive him. You may go." James looked outraged, but didn't say anything, just left. "Severus, if you do not keep Remus' secret, I will expel you and take away all points Slytherin has. Your word please." Severus just stared at him. "Your word, Severus?"

"My word," he replied, staring at the Headmaster with so much hatred it was luck looks couldn't kill.

"Thank you, Severus. You may go back to your dorm now."

Severus walked into the Slytherin Common Room in a daze- he walked right into Lucius. Again. He looked the blonde in they eye, held out his hand and said: "I'm in."

The End.


End file.
